


The Color Red

by clarkeship



Series: Color Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seeing Colors AU, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeship/pseuds/clarkeship
Summary: James sees Lily for the first time at the sorting ceremony, and realizes that he can see incredible colors- but only when she is around or in his vision.





	The Color Red

**Author's Note:**

> i first posted this on my tumblr! follow my blog clarkeship!

_Imagine if your entire world was colorless- black and white. Your sight, without colors, is incredibly normal to you, and you would never question it. Color is nonexistent to you. Yet, what if you could see color, only after you have met your soulmate? Is it possible? One could only assume… Though somehow, James Potter was lucky enough to meet his- and the first color he saw was red._

Red- how could he even describe it? He remembered the shock that ran through him as he managed to stare in awe. The color of the girl’s hair- gleamed red. The color seemed vibrant- yet soft, somehow managing to be millions of shades in one. And suddenly, he could see all the colors. With the hat placed upon her head, he couldn’t help but gasp at it’s dark, murky color that contrasted so well with her strands. Mesmerized, her turned to look at everyone else, wondering if they could see the same as him. Yet, their eyes did not reveal the same astonished gleam as his did, so he turned back to revel in the beauty of the colorful girl.

He knew then that this girl was special. How was she special? He didn’t quite know, but he decided that he would take whatever measures he needed to find out.

As the hat shouted, “Gryffindor!” the whole Gryffindor table erupted into applause, leaving James to sit in his spot wondering, will we be the same? Despite it all, he had wanted to be a Gryffindor to follow in his father’s footsteps, but if this girl was also a Gryffindor… Then it must be fate, correct? The colors, the feelings- Lily Evans was special, that he could tell.

James waited patiently for his turn, his nerves striking him at each moment. What if he didn’t get called into Gryffindor? What would his father think? What would everyone think? He turned to stare at the girl again with wide eyes as she filled color back into his sight. Glancing around her all he could see were colors, but the moment he looked back at the hat again, they were gone, and so was his excitement.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, his name was finally called.

“Potter, James!” the hat cried out, causing James to jump in his seat. Yet, almost immediately had he ran towards the hat, nearly tripping on his way there.

Making it to the seat, the hat was sat on top of his dark haired head, and all he could hear was a simple whisper in his mind. James glanced nervously over at Lily who was not paying attention, but talking to her newly found friends, and somehow calmed at the colors, her red hair gleaming in the light as she swung it to the side. Her face was a nice, sweet porcelain color that shined from all the candles and such above. She was smaller than him, but you wouldn’t have known with the determination in her stance and eyes. He wanted to know her- he had to know her.

_Oh? Pretty, little Lily Evans, eh? I see you spot the girl in colors- how interesting…_

James swallowed back his fear and suddenly squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  _I want to be in Gryffindor, sir, more than anything in the entire world!_

He could hear the hat’s chuckle ring out in his head, causing him to flinch.

_For why? So you can make your father proud, or is it the girl that interest you so?_

James had not had the strength to answer, so he sat still, waiting for the hat to make up its mind. At this point, he wanted to leave the hat and dash away, though no one could know that. He was supposed to be brave- charming, and-

“Potter, James… GRYFFINDOR!”

James’ eyes flew open as the Gryffindor table burst into cheers and applause once more, causing James to beam when he caught Lil being one of the many who had cheered. The lights and her hair caused her to practically radiate, and the feeling made James’ bravery soar. Taking the hat off, he dashed down the aisle, just making it to be able to sit right next to Lily. The girl looked incredibly shocked as she stared at him, and in that moment, he knew that she too could see the colors.

Offering his hand, James’ gave a cocky smile. “James Potter.”

Glancing down, Lily gingerly took his hand and shook it once before letting go. “Do you see-”

“The colors? Why in fact I do,” James grinned, crossing his arms. “And I know you see them too!”

Lily glanced around frantically at the other people around her, thankfully they were all listening intently to the last of the sortings. Turning back to James, she hissed, “You can’t just say that!”

And in that moment, James knew that what they had would last a lifetime.


End file.
